


Different, but all the same

by Beatonen



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatonen/pseuds/Beatonen
Summary: Set at the end of volume 1, I guess.Weiss wakes up in the middle of the night because her scar hurts, and Blake hears her.





	

Again.

Since she came to Beacon, it had never happened.

She was, of course, hoping for nothing.

Weiss opened her right eye, trying to see in the dark dorm room. She lifted her left hand and pressed it on her left eye, trying to sooth the pain with her cool fingers. 

Sometimes, it worked.

But sometimes, it didn’t.

Her face felt like that day, the pain throbbing from her eye, her face, her head… She felt numb, but at the same time as if she was on fire, the ache getting worse by the seconds ticking. Still pressing her face, she tried to sit on her bed, pushing back the covers and let her legs fall at the side, but she did it too quickly. The heiress swallowed, her eye closing, trying to fight the nausea, breathing slowly and deeply. But the pain was still spreading. Cursing under her breath, she got up and quickly, but silently, made her way to the bathroom, flicked on the light, closed the door and sat on the edge of the bath tub. She took her head between her hands, and kept breathing deeply, but a sob made its way out of her lips, surprising her. She bit her lips. No. She was Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. She, of all people, would not cry for some sort of “memory pain”. She got up, making the few steps to the counter, and grabbed it for dear life, shaking. She looked in the mirror, at herself. Her hair was a mess, her left eye closed with wet trails of tears, her right eye open, watered with tears she didn’t want to shed. She could hear her ragged breathing, now. How it sounded all raspy and shaky. Could feel how the pain was numbing her, clutching at her throat like a giant hand. Refusing to let her breathe. Wanting her to die. Weiss knew too well, she was going to faint. But she just couldn’t break eye contact she had with herself. Until she heard the bathroom door open slightly.

“Weiss?” 

The heiress jumped in shock, breaking the eye contact with the mirror to look at Blake, who looked at her with a worried look. The white-haired girl wanted to laugh. She, the daughter of the man who was a well-known faunus hater, was going to faint in front of one. How ironic. Her vision became blurry, and she felt herself fall, but before it went all black, she heard Blake’s voice, ringing in her ears as if it was shouted in it. That voice, who was calling her name with worry.

****

She felt something wet on her face. Warm. It was hovering on the pain, and Weiss mumbled, lifting her hand to press her eye, but something caught it. Another hand, warmer. Then, she heard a soft voice.

“Weiss? Open your eyes, please!”

The heiress frowned. Blake seemed to be on the verge of crying. She lifted her right eye open slowly, Blake sighing in relief.

“Oh thank God,” she murmured to herself. “Come on, Weiss, look at me. That’s it, I’m right here. Can you open you left eye? Can you sit?”

“Why are my feet on the tub?”

Weiss noticed she was lying on her back on the floor, her feet propped up on the edge of the bath tub, and Blake was at her side, clinging at her hand. The faunus made a sheepish laugh and a little smile, rubbing the pale hand of Weiss in hers.

“It’s something you do when someone is passed out. To bring back the blood faster to the head. Or something like that.”

She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

“I don’t even know, I panicked,” she said, squeezing the hand in hers a little.

Then, the faunus reached up to grab the wet cloth she had put on Weiss’s forehead, in an effort to remember what she had to do when someone passes out. But before she could completely remove it from the heiress, the smaller hand in Blake’s palm caught it, and put it over her scar, closing her eye and sighing, pressing it softly. Blake frowned.

“Are you hurt? I didn’t see anything. Let me-”

She had moved her hand to lift the cloth to peek under it, but Weiss smacked her hand, hard.

“Don’t.”

The heiress’s voice was low, threatening, looking at her with a stern look. Then, Weiss blinked. Her gaze dropped to the floor, as if she was lost in her thoughts. Blake held her hand to her chest, having stepped back when it got smacked. To say the truth, Weiss had put more force in it than intended, and Blake was really surprised. And, somehow, disappointed. Weiss was a Schnee, of course. Blake cleared her throat, and the mist-blue eye looked up at her.

“I… Do you want me to go? I was just trying to help.” 

Weiss just stared at her. After a while, the faunus sighed and moved back on her heels to stand, but a small, cool hand wrapped around her wrist.

“Don’t.”

Blake looked down, surprised. The heiress’s voice was much softer than before.

“Don’t. Please. Don’t leave me, Blake,” she murmured, her eye closing. 

She took a deep breath, and opened her eye again.

“I’m sorry about that,” she said softly, her fingers ghosting over Blake’s hand. “I just…” She sighed. “I’m used to be alone.”

Blake put her hand on Weiss’s shoulder, squeezing.

“It’s okay, Weiss. I’m not going to hurt you, you know that.”

Weiss nodded slowly, still pressing the cloth against her face. Blake nodded to the cloth.

“Can I?”

The heiress hummed in approbation, and closed her eye. Blake took off the cloth, and Weiss could feel the faunus’s fingers ghosting over her scar, then her cheek, to finally drop on her shoulder.

“I’m going to wet the cloth with warm water, okay?” 

The white-haired girl nodded, and Blake got up, walked to the sink and let the cloth in the water. She could hear Weiss sit slowly; taking the place of her feet on the bath tub, and the faunus came back to Weiss, kneeled, and pressed it softly on her scar.

“I’m sorry, Blake.”

Blake’s eyebrows shot high up on her forehead.

“About what?”

Weiss looked at her side, a frustrated grunt escaping her lips.

“When I… fainted. I was looking at you. And I thought…”

Weiss sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. Blake sat in front of her, the cloth forgotten in her hand.

“… You thought?”

“I-I looked at you, and I saw you as a faunus. White Fang member. And I-”

Blake tensed, squeezing the cloth in her hand and gritted her teeth, but stayed still. Weiss looked at her, mist-blue eyes filled with tears.

“I know that you are my friend. I know it. But I-” she suddenly laughed, bitter. “How am I supposed to change so fast? I was born and raised in the hatred of faunus, and I hate myself because of that. I’m trying, Blake, I really am.”

The heiress’s voice was weakening and trembling, her eyes letting go of all the tears she was trying to hold back. She took Blake’s hands in hers, tugging a little when the faunus didn’t look up.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you, Blake. I wanted to tell you that I’m sorry. Because you’re my friend first, and after that you can be whatever you want to be. Okay?”

Weiss could see the small smile on the faunus’s lips, and she squeezed the hands in hers.

“It’s okay, Weiss. I understand,” Blake’s soft voice rose after a moment of silence. “Because sometimes, I’m doing the same thing.”

She looked up, amber in ice.

“Seeing you as a Schnee, you know?”

It was at this moment it hit Weiss. They weren’t so different, after all. Silence rested over them, until Weiss leaned over, pressed her forehead gently on Blake’s.

“We’re better than that, aren’t we?” She asked in a soft murmur.

Blake smiled and nodded slowly.

“Yeah, we are.”

The both of them started chuckling, and it didn’t hurt so much, anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this one. It's short, but sometimes that's all we need, right?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
